


Mean Kids

by uwu_itshoshi



Series: Chronicles of New Seoul [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Day6 Ensemble, Everyone Is Gay, Han Jisung & Brian Kang are related, JYP Nation, Kim Wonpil & Kim Seungmin are related, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soundcloud Rapper Seo Changbin, Woojin is the greatest thanks, a lot of swearing, angsty but crack, bambam and twice appear idk why, it's new york
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_itshoshi/pseuds/uwu_itshoshi
Summary: Teenage Lee Felix was born in Australia to his very Korean parents. When his family is torn to shreds, Felix and little brother Jeongin are moved to live with their pro-footballer cousin, Chris. Felix finally gets to experience American high school and gets a quick glance of the cruel, tacit laws of popularity that divide his fellow students into tightly knit cliques. He unwittingly finds himself in the good graces of an elite group of mysterious students dubbed "the Strays," but Felix soon realizes how his shallow group of new friends earned this nickname.





	1. Asian Australians

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i based this off of mean girls. who's gonna beat my ass??

Felix dropped his head into the deepest corner of his folded arms, pretending he was anywhere but the American classroom. Australia, Trader Joe’s, one of Saturn’s rings- anywhere but Taiji Academy in the depths of a heavily asian city in New York. It was what people on facebook called New Seoul. The size of the school secretary’s eyes when she heard his accent pulled Felix out of his mantra of “at least everyone’s asian” to “fuck I’m still Australian” in mere moments.

As the bell for homeroom rang, the class of freshmen stood around chatting about their weekends, and Felix suddenly felt very bad for the small man at the front of the room. Let’s hope Algebra teacher Dr. Xiumin is better than homeroom Dr. Xiumin.

“Okay guys,” The man said for the ninth time. “Settle down-” The door opened and shut. A tall, brown haired man, clad in a navy suit with the white shirt underneath stylishly unbuttoned, sauntered in looking at everyone but no one. Upon sight, the class scrambled for seats at breakneck speed. Felix couldn’t blame them. The power exuded screamed “I could crush you and your dreams” (though the ever present boyish grin said otherwise).

“Good morning, lovely students of Taiji Academy. And a very good morning to you, Dr. Kim.” He bellowed, raising his hands to the heavens like a preacher. 

“Good morning Principal Suho,” The girls (and an impressive amount of boys) crooned. Some of the boys (read: heteros) rolled their eyes, Felix being one of them. Not because he was a het, but because the man was a good 10 years their elder. “Ah now that’s what I like to hear, freshman! Speaking of, it seems like we have a new face in the room…”

Suddenly the man’s eyes were on him and whew if the Australian sun was hot, the eyes of all of his peers were a blazing inferno meant to swallow him whole in a sea of social anxiety. The elder man beckoned him up, Felix shaking his head weakly in protest. He heard a few snickers from the back of the class; Suho tried smiling encouragingly while Felix tried a pleading look to Dr. Kim. To no avail, evidently, as Felix was now in front of his whole homeroom in torn up black skinny jeans and a red flannel he got from his cousin. 

The Principal proudly displayed him as if in Show and Tell, “This is Franklin-”

“Felix.”

“Oh right,” He laughed. “Guys, this is Felix Lee. He’s a transfer student from, get this, Australia! Isn’t that cool?” The overgrown toddler shook Felix a bit, and the latter was convinced that he was being sold not introduced.

A girl raised her hand slowly. “Yes Nancy?”

“Aren’t Australians like…” The girl made some gestures and flipped her seaweed like hair, Felix braced himself for something stupid. “White?”  
There it was.

“Oh my god Nancy, you can’t just say that!”

“Shut up Seungmin, it’s totally true and you know it.”

“I’d say cry me a river but you’d probably pollute it,”

“Go drown snowflake,”

“In. What. River?”

Nancy let out a cry between frustration, anger, and plain disgust, as the boy recognised to be Seungmin smirked evilly. By the bored looks on the faces around, Felix could tell this happened a lot. It was confirmed when Dr. Xiumin spoke up , “It’s too early for political debates,” he murmured rubbing his temples. 

“Well Nancy was being a little racist.” Another voice chimed in.

“Oh my god! Felix,” Nancy leaned forward from the second row looking desperate. “Tell them I’m not racist and that they’re just sensitive.” Felix was sure she said the last part loudly so that Seungmin could hear from three rows back. He was sure because Seungmin looked to Felix and scoffed, trying to telepathically communicate. 

 

‘Can you believe her?’ the red headed boy’s eyes seemed to say.

Speaking of eyes, since Seungmin and Nancy started bickering, a lot had left him. Kids were staring into space, the braver few had pulled out a phone and started tapping away. He felt comfortable for the first time in the classroom.

Felix cleared his throat a little, “Actually,” Shit. Jaws hit the floor, all hands were stilled on their mobile counterparts, even Dr. Xiumin looked taken aback. His accent wasn’t that bad was it? Sometimes Chan said it was thicker than most aussies but Felix hadn’t thought about what it must sound like to American ears. Nonetheless, he tried to keep talking despite the twenty gawking faces in front of him. “Australia is home to quite a few asians, Korean and Chinese specifically. But there is a high percentage of white people. So I guess, what you said wasn’t too racist... you sounded pretty ignorant haha.” 

Seungmin chuckled, and Felix’s cheeks burnt crimson as he realised he fucking ended his intelligent monologue with “haha”. He said “haha” out loud in front of his whole class. Felix didn’t have even a minute of self pity before the bell rang for 1st period.

“Great job, dude.” Suho’s arm wrapped around his shoulders in a comforting daddly way, which reminded him of his father, which reminded him that he hates life.


	2. Squirrel Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain duo meet our antagonist, and Felix is new here.

In all his fifteen years, Felix had never been so unlucky as to find he had AP World History first period with an awfully tall man, whose eyebrows arched in a permanent state of discontent. Maybe his brows just seemed hostile because Felix stumbled into a silent room two minutes after the bell rang, leaving Mr. Oh to glare at him with piercing almond shaped eyes. Not his best moment.

 

So far, his best moment would have to be when Byun Seonsaengnim (as everyone else called him) complimented his sewing. For the first time back from winter break the class made simplistic pillows. At the time he smiled in gratitude, but reliving the moment struck a chord through his heart. His mother would’ve loved to hear about it. In any case, the rest of the class snuck by like a loose thread.

 

Mr. Zhang’s writing class wasn’t as bad as Mr. Oh’s, but the constant appearance of certain heart stopping dimples were pretty distracting. Felix and his intellect were no match for the thin rimmed owl glasses resting on the brim of his nose; not even teenage idiots butchering Shakespeare could distract Felix from daydreams of his teacher.

 

Felix, who’d never had a crush nor any time for one, did not see the problem with this.

 

“You fall for Mr. Zhang too?”

 

Someone else did.

 

“Wha- _no._ Who told you that?” His eyes widened as he whipped his head to the left. All he got were wide, chipmunk like eyes scrunched up into crescents. The rodent-esque features didn’t end there. Buck toothed smile, raspy chopped laugh, mischievous nose (don’t ask), drove Felix to the conclusion that this man _had_ to be part squirrel.

 

Said squirrel chuckled again, slapping his shoulder. “I’m just messing with you man. Jisung,” he said. He stopped in the middle of the wide hallway, unconcerned with people bumping into him and stuck out his hand. Felix stopped alongside him and stared for moment. Cautiously, he took Jisung’s hand and pumped it up and down. “Han Jisung. And this is my associate, Kim Seungmin.”

 

Felix hadn’t cared to take notice of the smaller guy standing behind him with red hair. “Hey! You’re in my homeroom-”

 

“And algebra.” Seungmin nodded. Felix shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as the atmosphere grew slightly awkward. The red head started walking again, and Jisung gestured for the newbie to follow as they expertly navigated the halls.

 

“So…”

 

“When do you have lunch?” Seungmin called to the two trailing behind.

“Uh 5th,” Jisung turned around and his eyes lit up like he just saw the world’s biggest acorn.

 

“We have fifth lunch too! That means we all have gym together.” Seungmin grinned at his friend for the first time. Felix decided he wasn’t so intimidating when he smiled.

 

They stopped outside of what Felix assumed to be the gymnasium doors. From the back of the crowd gathered, he thought there was a need for a new coat of royal blue paint, before the entrance started resembling that of a prison. Jisung bounced on his toes in anticipation, only stopping when he looked at Seungmin’s slightly agitated face. Amused and intrigued, Felix leaned over to Seungmin.

 

“What’s up with him? I mean, it’s just gym.”

 

Seungmin shook his head “More like the one class a day where he doesn’t have to see Hwang Hyunjin.”

 

“Who’s-” A hand grabbed his mouth.

 

“Don’t. Ask.”

 

Felix’s nodded furiously to remove the clammy hand from over his lips. It worked and the bell rang for their next class to start. The eyesore of a door _banged_ open to reveal a short woman decked out in adidas track pants. Her hair was cropped and hidden underneath a backwards dad cap but the true _ode de la gym teacher_ was her full sleeve of tattoos peeking out from the grey spandex of her muscle tee.

 

People filed in. She held open the door.

 

“Hey Amber.” _high-five._ “Hope to see you do a pull up today, Seungmin!” “Unlikely.”

 

“What’s up Amber?” “The sky.” Jisung let out another raspy laugh.

 

Felix tried to step by her, when a hand caught his shoulder. The hand was attached to none other than the teacher herself.

 

“Hi, are you new here? I’m Amber,”

 

“Felix Lee.”

 

“Well Felix,” Her eyes scan the clipboard, frowning at something. “Your name isn’t on here.” She looked suspiciously at the boy. “Have you tried going to room 210? Second floor?”

  


Felix shook his head and the woman squeezed him lightly.

 

“I think you oughta head up there then. The teachers don’t like it when you’re late.” She said with an air of finality.

 

* * *

  


“And you’re from where?” His warm up partner asked again. Jay-something.

 

Felix fell into a lunge, “Australia.” He replied, as if his accent weren’t enough. In his defense, the other was pretty clueless. The teacher, Kai, had to tell him multiple times before he even realized Felix was a new student. 

 

“Cool.” Jay-whatever waited a beat and then dropped another question while lowering into a squat. “So what’s the dance scene like there?”

 

“Pretty good from what I’ve seen. I wouldn’t know though. I’m self taught.” The other cringed. He didn’t bother to hide how his features turned into an awkward grimace. Felix frowned, “What’s wrong with being self taught?”

 

Jason (?) weakly tried to smile through what seemed to be a pretty deep cringe. “It’s just… in here… self taughts get torn to shreds, essentially.”

 

This was nothing new, to be honest. Felix always had to deal with walking past the dance studio on his way to school in Australia, feeling haunted by his lack of courage. The courage it would take to tell his parents he didn’t want to be a world famous footballer like Chris. No, instead he spent every moment he could training with street dancers who knew their way around.

 

Despite having insanely low self esteem, Felix had confidence in his abilities, and that often could make or break a dancer. “I can handle it,” He reassured the other. That Jay guy shrugged with a sharp inhale, pulling Felix up by his hand. The two stood quietly with the rest of the class; the warmth flowing through their veins from warm ups got just the right amount of adrenaline pumping in Felix’s system for him to be ready to pop off. The feeling of wanting to fight someone went away as soon as he freestyled but right now, he _really_ wanted someone to look at him funny.

 

Unlucky victim never got the chance, because a man dressed like a yoga instructor and a woman with flames for hair took their spot in the front of the studio; Felix averted his eyes at their superior gazes.

 

“First position, class. Today we’re learning choreo from Krystal called...”

 

“ _[Goodbye Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYKO1za5mX0)_. Music- cue.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the dance teachers are Krystal & Kai but who's Lix's dance partner?? give it a guess lol

**Author's Note:**

> so! this will be the only time i clown nancy in this series lmao. i love momoland, yeah, but joking about an ED was outta pocket therefore i used her to fulfill this role for the karma. seungmin strikes me as an sjw tho sksksk


End file.
